Foot pain generally starts in one of three places: the toes, the forefoot or the hindfoot. Toe problems most often occur because of the pressure imposed by ill-fitting shoes. The forefoot is in the front of the foot. Pain originating in this area usually involves the metatarsal or sesamoid bones. The metatarsal or sesamoid bones are the two small bones embedded at the top of the first metatarsal bone, which connects to the big toe. The hindfoot is the back of the foot. Pain originating in this area can extend from the heel, across the sole (known as the plantar surface), to the ball of the foot (the metatarsophalangeal joint).
Nearly all causes of foot pain can be grouped under one of three causes. First, poorly fitting shoes are a frequent cause of foot pain. High-heeled shoes concentrate pressure on toes and can aggravate, if not cause problems with toes. Second, certain medical conditions that cause a disturbance in the way a person walks can contribute to foot pain. Common foot injuries include corns, calluses, blisters, muscle cramps, acute knee and ankle injuries, plantar fasciitis and metatarsalgia.
I've designed an accessory for use with women's footwear that could provide added strength for the heel while providing support for the woman's feet. This practical and convenient product would consist of a hard, durable, rubber sleeve that would sit atop the heel. This product would feature a circular base and would be produced in the shape of a wine glass stem. This invention would allow women to feel secure, comfortable and stable when walking in heels. The use of this product could prevent various foot problems that could lead to expensive and time consuming visits to a podiatrist.